Torn Between Two
by boywonderoncologist
Summary: Where was Wilson during House's infraction? What didn't they tell us in the show? This is my point of view on what could have happened. Please read and review. Thanks. Edited Chapter 3 and added Chapter 5 :
1. Bad news

**Hi guys. This story popped in my head today. Its not finished, but I'm going to update real soon. I'm sure this kinda story has been done before, but I wanted to do my own version of what happened during House's infraction. There are sooo many left out scenes that we don't know about, like, where was Wilson? Ect… I felt the need to write a story based on this idea, and I am putting most of it in Wilson's view. It will be dramatic but I hope you guys enjoy. Please review, that always helps keep me motivated! Thanks. :) New Chapter to be up soon. Can't wait for the new episode Monday!**

Wilson received the phone call while he was on his honeymoon with his third wife. It had been a nice morning, he and Julie woke up, had breakfast at this nice bed and breakfast hotel, and then they went to the beach. Wilson hadn't been to the beach in a long time, they were in Florida vacationing. So far it had been a great honeymoon, and the best part was, no interruptions, until now. Wilson figured this had to be the happiest time of his life.

When the phone rang, Wilson's heart jumped. Was it his cell phone? Who could it be? He had all sorts of ideas going on in his head. Julie looked at him and could tell that he wanted to answer it, "Just let it ring darling," she said giving him a kiss.

"Julie, I'm a doctor," he said, "It could be the hospital calling," Wilson kissed her back smiling a bit.

"I know, James, they need to give you a break," she said. "You never ask for time off, and the one time you do, they call you?" she asked.

"I'm an oncologist," he said to her, "One of my patients could be dying," he said holding her hand, "You knew what you were getting into when you married me," he reminded her.

Julie sighed, "Your right," she said. "Just let it ring," she pleaded to him.

Wilson sighed and finally agreed. He let the voice mail get it. Later that night, Wilson was by himself for a bit while Julie was showering. He decided he couldn't wait until he got home to see what that call was, so he went to listen to his voice mail.

There were a few wrong numbers, and then a familiar voice on the other end. "James," Cuddy's voice stabbed Wilson in the ear. It sounded like she was crying. "James, it's Lisa," she said, "There's something wrong with House," she explained, "It's his leg, we need you here, I know your on your honeymoon, but its an emergency," her voice sounded extremely shaky.

Wilson stared at his phone with concern in his eyes, he shakily dialed the number to Cuddy's office, "Lisa, what is it?" he asked when she answered the phone.

"House was, experiencing difficulties…" she said her voice shaky, "He was in lots of pain, so we admitted him," she said. "We're not sure what it is yet, we're running tests," Cuddy told him.

Wilson nodded even though he knew Cuddy couldn't see him. "I see," he said. "Lisa, I'll be on the next flight," he said to her.

"James, your on your honeymoon…" Lisa said. Lisa didn't want to tell Wilson House had been asking for him.

Wilson sighed, "I know Lisa," he said, "It's not going that great anyway," he muttered honestly. He and Julie were already starting to have some problems and he hoped they would work out soon. "I'll be on the next flight, see you soon," he said as he headed towards his room to pack.

"Okay," Lisa said and he could tell she was skeptical.

Wilson hung up the phone and then went into the bedroom and started to pack. Julie came out of the shower and looked at him, "James, what are you doing?" she asked.

Wilson's heart jumped. He wasn't sure what he should do at this point, he knew he was doing the right thing, but then, when he saw Julie dressed in a towel with her hair down, he knew why he married her, but then again, if she loved him, she would understand that his best friend could be dying. "It's Greg," he said to her using House's first name hoping maybe she would be able to tell it was serious. "Something's happen, he's in a lot of pain and the hospital can't figure it out," he said.

"James," Julie's voice cracked and she shook her head, "Your on your honeymoon," she said. "The hospital has good doctors there, and I'm sure Greg will be able to help them figure this out," she said knowing she sounded selfish. "We've been looking forward to this for months." she pleaded.

Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he hoped she would be more understanding then this. "Julie," he said, "He's my best friend, and he's in the hospital, possibly dying," Wilson knew he was exaggerating. "I have to go," he said looking into her eyes. "We can go on trips anytime," he added, "I mean, I still have the vacation time," he said.

"That's not the point!" she snapped at him. "This is my wedding, my honeymoon! It was bad enough House had to ruin our relationship at times, and now he's spoiling this!? I'm tired of it," she snapped. "This is just another way for him to get you to come back and forget about me," she said angrily knowing that she went to far.

Wilson closed his eyes a moment then he looked at her, "Sweetie I…." he went to put his hand on her shoulder and she backed away.

"Don't sweetie me," she snapped. "Just…just go," she said angrily to him. "I'll see you when I get home from **our** honeymoon."

Wilson sighed again and shook his head, "Alright," he said softly. He wished he knew what to do anymore. It just seemed that his life was always going through twists and turns. This was a big one for him. "I'll see you at home," he said quietly and he finished packing. He kissed her cheek but she backed away.

Wilson looked down and he headed out of the hotel room with his suitcase in his hand. He knew then that this relationship probably wouldn't last long. He knew what he was in for when he married her though. For some reason, he just was never able to stand up to her, until now. Maybe House was right, maybe he needed to grow some more balls and be a man, but still, Wilson didn't like to run the show entirely. He always liked his girlfriend or wife to have some say in things. This was different though, House was his best friend, and Wilson wanted to be there for him, if she couldn't deal with it, then, he knew maybe she wasn't for him.

Wilson was depressed on the whole flight home. He just didn't understand why she couldn't be supportive on this. He would understand if House had barged in on their honeymoon and asked Wilson to play golf or something like that, but still, this was different. He was in pain, maybe dying. Wilson had to be there for him. She just didn't understand.

Wilson started to remember some of the things he and House went through before all this happened. He knew House had issues, ever since they were in college, and he knew House thought that everything was all right. He also knew that House's father had played a big part in changing his sons life. Wilson remembered seeing House in college a long time ago, looking pretty bad…

_It was a Saturday night after a party. Wilson was drunk, as usual. He was never a heavy drinker, so when he did drink it showed. House always used to give him a hard time. That particular night was bad. Wilson had never really wanted to go to med school, it was almost as though he was forced by his father, so he took every chance he got to party while he was in school. House saw to it that he had fun._

__

Wilson remembered loosing House somewhere in the middle of his seventh beer at that particular party. Wilson was drunk, big time. He was nearly tripping over his own feet, "Where the hell is House?" He was asking everyone.

Timothy, one of their friends walked up to James, "I think he went home," Timothy said, "He got a phone call from his father," he remembered seeing House's face pale as he received the phone call, "I think it was serious or something, because he just up and left."

_Wilson had nodded. That was typical of House and he knew it. At first, Wilson wasn't worried. James ended up going home that night and he still wasn't worried when he noticed House wasn't there waiting and pretending to look at the clock as he did at times. _

_House always pretended to be strict when his friend came home late at night. Wilson wasn't that much of a partier so House gave him a hard time. They had already grown used to each other and Wilson saw that he was one of the only ones that was able to put up with House, except for Lisa perhaps. _

_That evening it was around 3am when Wilson realized House still wasn't home. Wilson was getting sick in the bathroom and he knew he deserved it. He was also growing concerned. He knew that House's father was strict. _

_Finally, at around 4 am the door opened. House came staggering in looking completely awful. Wilson raised his eyebrows and walked over to him, "What happened to you?" he asked House. _

"_What happened to you?" Greg asked raising his eyebrows at his drunken friend._

_"Well, you just left the party, I thought maybe it was an emergency," he said, "Everything all right?" he asked. _

_  
House nodded, Wilson looked his friend over more carefully, "My God Greg, what the hell happened?" He asked looking at his friends face. It was completely black and blue, he noticed House was limping a bit too and he was having trouble moving in general. "Greg…" Wilson said, "Let me help." He pleaded._

__

"I'm FINE," House snapped at him, "It's nothing, I was mugged on the way over here," he said. "That's all. Creep took my wallott," he said.

_Wilson didn't believe a word of that story. First off, he knew House left his wallott home that night. Purpously. In case the cops stopped them at the party. _

"_Tim said your father called," he said to his friend, "Did your father do this?" Wilson asked._

__

"I don't want to talk about it," House mumbled. "Nothing happened, I'm fine," he said again.

_Wilson sighed knowing something happened, "Greg, if this keeps happening, I will tell someone," Wilson snapped a little. It wasn't the first time Greg had come home like this. It was bothering Wilson more then he known. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said not caring if House protested. _

_House reluctantly followed his friend into the bathroom and Wilson cleaned him up. Wilson had cringed at the sight of his friend. There were marks on his back that only a belt could make, and James knew something was going on. "I need to talk to someone about this," he said to House quietly, "Greg, this is ridicules," he said. _

"_It's fine!" House snapped at Wilson, "Look, you talk, and nobody would believe oyu anyway," he snapped angrily. "So there's no point, ok? Nothing is going on, alright?" He said practically yelling now._

__

Wilson sighed and shook his head, "I just want to help," he said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

_"You can help by minding your own business," House had snapped once again. _

_  
Wilson sighed and nodded. He bit his lip and continued to fix his friend up. He couldn't believe House was THAT afraid of his father. Wilson knew something was going on and he had intended on doing something about it. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now be descending into New Jersey, please put your tray tables, and seats in their upright positions…" the flight attendant said over the loud speaker breaking Wilson away from any thoughts.

Wilson sighed and did as he was instructed. He knew this was going to be bad, almost as bad as that night after the party. He was starting to get scared and if he didn't get to the hospital soon, he would flip. James didn't know what he'd do without his best friend.


	2. Visiting a sick friend

Wilson arrived at the hospital about an hour or so after his flight landed. He hadn't even stopped home to change or anything; he just went straight there. He could hear some of the talk in the hallways, and he knew they were talking about House. He overheard a few people mention that the patient was being a "Pain in the ass" and Wilson almost chuckled a bit, but then he remembered the situation and grew serious.

Wilson went to Cuddy's office first to see if she was there, he was hoping he could talk to her alone before he went to see his friend. After he realized no one was there, Wilson continued on towards the nurse's station. "Excuse me Linda," he said to the supervisor of that particular shift. "Where can I found House?" he asked.

"Dr. Wilson, I thought you were on your honeymoon," she said looking surprised to see him back so early.

Wilson shrugged. He wasn't exactly in the mood to answer her at the moment. He knew that he should still be with his wife, but at the moment, his friend needed him. He knew he could always patch things up with Julie, but if House died, and he hadn't been there…Wilson didn't even want to think about it. "I need to know where House is Linda," he said interrupting her, "I'm sorry to be blunt, but I just flew in tonight to see him," he said.

Linda nodded understanding, "He's in room 301," she said to him. Wilson nodded, "Thank you," he said. She smiled sympathetically.

Wilson started to walk towards House's room and he was getting a little nervous. He wondered what sort of condition his friend would be in. He saw Stacy and Cuddy outside talking, he wasn't sure he should interrupt them though. It sounded like they were debating the next course of action.

Wilson looked at Cuddy and wondered whether he should go in or not, he wondered how his friend would take him visiting. Cuddy saw him and nodded, she smiled, "You can go in James," she said, "Stacy and I were just talking about our next course of action," she explained.

Wilson nodded wondering what that next course of action would be exactly. He knew he wouldn't have much say in it considering he wasn't House's proxy and Stacy was. Wilson slowly walked into the room and paused when he saw his friend lying in bed the way he was. House had machines hooked up to him, and an IV in his arm. Wilson couldn't help but cringe at the sight of him. He looked like he was in pain, lots of it.

"I don't bite," House's voice rang out and Wilson jumped not expecting his friend to be awake. "At least, not much anyway," he said. "Not unless you're a nurse," House was joking, but Wilson could hear the pain in his voice.

Wilson walked over to House and looked at his friend, "You look like shit," he said trying to keep things light.

"Aren't you supposed to be making out under the stars somewhere?" House asked glancing at his friend wondering why he was there.

Wilson shrugged, "It wasn't going well anyway," he said, "Cuddy told me what happened, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

House sighed wishing Wilson wouldn't get all personal and start asking questions, though, he knew that would happen, "I'm fine," he said. "They are going to do a PET scan, an MRI, the usual,' he said. "It's not anything they should have rushed you home for," House folded his arms.

Wilson shrugged again not really caring what House thought about his returning. "Yeah well, I figured you'd at least have someone to watch Soaps with," he said. "Besides, Julie's probably on the beach right now sunning herself, she's fine."

"On your bank account," House added. "I told you marriage was the pits, and I would have thought you learned that after two marriages ago."

Wilson rolled his eyes and smiled a little, "Things are fine between us," he said.

"Yeah, right, and that's why you're here and not in Florida with your wife," he said. "Your pathetic, you know that?" he asked and suddenly flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked looking at House's stats. "It's the pain?" he asked him.

"No, I just thought I'd be overdramatic," he muttered trying to make a joke but failing, "Shit, yes, it's the pain," he said closing his eyes and clutching the edge of his bed.

"I'll order some more pain meds," Wilson said to him. House looked up at his friend grateful. Wilson paged the nurse and asked her for some more meds.

"He's already on his highest dosage of morphine," the nurse said to Wilson, "I can't give him anymore."

"What? There's got to be something," Wilson said. "Up the morphine," He told her.

"I can't!" she said again "I'm going to get Dr. Cuddy," she added.

"Good," Wilson said and looked at his friend, "Don't worry, we'll have more meds in you soon," Wilson told him as he sat down next to House.

"You don't…have to baby me," House muttered to Wilson. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm five," he added.

"No, your not five, but you're a man in pain, and if there's something we can do about it, I don't see why you have to lay in bed feeling that way."

House sighed, "Point taken," he said. He looked at Wilson seriously a moment, "Thanks."

Wilson nodded. He wondered if House was scared. James knew he would be if the situation were reversed. This was something that would either be fixed, or go completely in the wrong direction. Wilson knew that he was scared. What if House never walked again? Or worse? What if House had to loose his leg? Wilson had no idea what the tests results would bring. "I want to run the tests," Wilson said to House.

House glanced at Wilson and shook his head, "No way," he said. "Your too close, you know that."

Wilson sighed, "Yeah, maybe I am, but I still want to be the one to run the tests, I want to know what's going on and see if I can help in anyway," he argued.

"No," House was serious and he wanted Wilson to know that. "No, your too close, I won't let you see what's wrong with me before I know what's wrong with me," House said. "Cuddy is my doctor," he said. "She'll be the one running the tests."

"Oh I see, and Cuddy isn't too close?" Wilson rolled his eyes knowing all about House and Cuddy back in college.

House shrugged, "Not lately," he muttered knowing things had changed, "Besides, I'm with Stacy now, not her, its different," he said. House really didn't want Wilson to see his results. Not unless there was something he could help with. "It's not cancer, so there fore you don't need to worry about it."

Wilson sighed. "Fine," he muttered finally agreeing to stay out of it. "Then I'll just come sit by your side everyday," he said teasing his friend knowing that he was asking for it.

House also sighed knowing he was defeated, "Fine," he said. "I suppose that's better then you seeing the insides of me," he muttered.

"Yeah cause, Lord knows what nightmares that might give me," Wilson teased. House laughed a bit and then flinched in pain.

Cuddy walked in the room then and Wilson stood up immediately, "He needs more pain meds," he said to her.

"He's already on his highest dose!" she said. "House, please tell me your not just trying to get a high," she said checking him over.

"Damit, do I **look** like a junkie?" House asked. "I'm in pain!" he said.

Cuddy nodded really seeing that he was. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck, "Can't you just give him a little more?" He knew the risks, but he also knew his friend needed something.

"I'll try to see what I can do," Cuddy said. "In the meantime, the nurse will prep you for testing," she said to House. House groaned not wanting to go through all of this.

Wilson smiled a little at his friend. He wanted to be there for him more then anything, but once again House seemed to be pushing him away. Wilson knew he was only trying to protect him, deep down, still though. Wilson wanted to be the one to run the tests. He knew House had his reasons though and he respected that.

Wilson was relieved when Cuddy came back and said that House could get more meds. She said it had been a while since he received his earlier dose of morphine and that it was finally alright to give him more. "Just tell me if you feel nauseated and I'll lower the dose," Wilson said to his friend.

House rolled his eyes, "All I can tell you is the pain is going away," he said. "That's all you need to know at the moment," he closed his eyes for a moment looking relieved.

A few moments later, Cuddy came in with a nurse to help her, "Alright," she said to Wilson and House, "Visiting hours are over, James, you need to go get sleep because I know you haven't slept since you got here, and House, your going to do these tests whether you like it or not," Cuddy said. "Even if I have to strap you to the bed," she got up to his face when she said that and Wilson couldn't help but smile. Cuddy meant business.

"Alright, I'll head out for a while," Wilson said trying to picture Cuddy actually strapping House to a bed and being quite amused by it. "I'll come back in the morning Greg," he said to House and he gripped his friend's hand even though House made a face. He didn't care if House gave him a hard time for caring this time. He had a reason to. "Lisa, call me if you find out anything," Wilson said.

She nodded, "I told Stacy to go home earlier, so don't think you're the only one leaving," Cuddy said with a smile. She could tell Wilson really didn't want to go.

House looked at Wilson and cringed, "Save me," he muttered sarcastically and Wilson laughed a bit, "I think someone might need to save Cuddy instead," he said to his friend. "See you tomorrow," he said and headed out the door.

Wilson didn't exactly go home right away, he went to his office to finish up some things, and he watched as House was wheeled out of his room towards the PET Scan, and MRI, and whatever other fun events he had scheduled for that evening. Wilson just hoped and prayed that House would let the doctors do their jobs, if he didn't, Wilson knew the results could be devastating and he didn't exactly want to loose his best friend over stupidity. Finally, Wilson closed his files and decided to head home. For the rest of the night, he had his friend on his mind. He was terrified and he continued to look at the phone. Finally though, after what seemed like hours, he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. House's Leg Edited

**Okay, I changed the test to be an MRI. Thanks for pointing that out guys. :) So this should sound better. Thanks again for the reviews they help a lot. A special thanks to Padfootgirlforever for pointing this out. Thanks.**

Wilson arrived at the hospital early the next morning. He wanted Cuddy to know he got a decent amount of rest, even though he hadn't. He had literally been tossing and turning all night. He was worried about his friend, his marriage, and everything else that was going on in his life. Wilson was concerned about House though. He wanted to know what the test results were and he knew that because they didn't call him was either good or bad. It was good because that meant that it might not be serious. On the other hand, it could be bad because they still didn't know what was wrong with him yet.

Wilson sped to the hospital and arrived around 9am. He wondered if Stacy was there already. He hoped to get in before her and talk to House alone a while. He continued to worry on how his friend was handling all this. Of course, it wasn't like House would flat out tell him. _"Oh yeah, I can't handle this Wilson," _Wilson laughed at the thought. He knew his friend would never admit he was scared. Wilson knew he had to be scared for the both of them.

When he walked inside he saw House being wheeled out of the room with Cuddy and Stacy by his side, "What's going on?" Wilson asked looking at all three of them.

"We're taking him into another room to set up an MRI," Cuddy explained. "It will give us more detail." She explained and he agreed.

"I thought they did that yesterday," Wilson said to her.

She shook her head, "No," she said to him. "We redid the basics," she said and Wilson knew that Cuddy couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. "We couldn't get an appointment for the MRI until this morning." she said. "I tried to bump the test but they were completely booked, most of them emergency's, I had to go by triage," she explained and Wilson nodded. He understood that and House wouldn't have wanted someone worse off then he was to miss an MRI.

Wilson went with them as they wheeled House to the MRI. He knew House didn't want him there to witness the tests, but Wilson just didn't care at the moment. He wanted to be there for his friend more then anything. He knew what was involved with an MRI and he didn't want House to go through it alone.

They arrived in the exam room and House frowned as he saw Wilson was still following them, "Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I can be here because I'm a doctor, Stacy can't," he said to House. "I'm not leaving you, so you can complain all you want," Wilson folded his arms and House grinned a little.

"Okay House, you know the routine," Cuddy told him.

House sighed, he did know the routine and he hated it. He could never lie still for long periods of time, he never knew why, but he knew part of it was his leg. It hurt him when he wasn't moving it. House sighed, "Aren't you going to dock me for lying around on the job?" he joked.

"Come on House, this is what you do best," Wilson snickered a bit and Cuddy laughed.

"Alright so long as HE doesn't play God again," House grinned at Wilson and Wilson shook his head.

The nurses helped House from the gurney on to the MRI machine and House cringed a little as they moved him. House rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at him. He flinched suddenly as the pain became worse. "This is pointless because I know what it is," House muttered shaking his head. He knew it was an aneurysm. They wanted to make sure though.

"This test will confirm that," Cuddy told him, "Lie still," she said to him, "Wilson, come with me," Wilson nodded and gave House's hand a squeeze but House pulled away, "Not in front of the nurses," he pleaded and Wilson smiled and shook his head.

House lay still through out the test. Wilson watched as they waited for the results. The test results showed an infraction. House had been right all along. Wilson rubbed his temples and he knew that House would have to do something, and fast.

Wilson went home later that night and he got a call from Cuddy. She had ordered him to go him in the first place, otherwise he would have stayed, "Yeah, what is it Cuddy?" Wilson asked her.

"You need to come to the hospital," she said, "There's something I need to tell you and I can't tell you over the phone," her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Right," Wilson hung up and headed over as fast as he could. He knew that something horrible was going to happen to his friend and he wanted to be there for him.

Wilson entered Cuddy's office slowly, and he could tell by the look on her face that this was affecting her. Big time. He sighed and walked over to her desk and sat down, "What's going on?" He asked.

Lisa gripped Wilson's hand and took a breath, "We have to amputate James," she said quietly.

She let Wilson take this in for a moment. He sat there, stunned. His best friend was going to loose his leg? Was that what she was really telling him? What about golf? What about going to baseball games? He couldn't believe that this was happening now. Wilson was completely shocked at the news. He couldn't imagine how Stacy was taking it if she had even told her yet.

_Wilson remembered a long time ago, when he and House used to go out on golf outings, or even to baseball games. He remembered having fun at the stadium and even catching a fly ball. _

"_You are so drunk it's not funny," House had said to Wilson at Yankee's stadium on a warm Sunday afternoon in the summer. _

"_Me? You're really one to talk," he said to his friend. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Wilson asked._

_House stared at his friend and laughed, "Not exactly." He teased. It was nearing the end of the day and the two of them had a blast. Wilson hadn't felt like going back to his wife, not at all. _

_  
"Damb," he muttered, "Bonnie's going to expect me home soon," he sighed shaking his head, "Why did I marry her again?" he asked. "She practically keeps me on a leash. She's always scared I'm going to cheat on her," he said. _

"_Well, you are though, aren't you?" House asked. _

_  
"That's not the point," Wilson laughed a bit, "I mean, maybe I would, but then again, maybe I wouldn't if she didn't harp on me about it all the time," Wilson said. "She keeps comparing our marriage to my first one," he said rolling his eyes._

__

House shook his head, "Women," he said, "Come on, lets go to a strip joint," he told Wilson with a laugh.

_Wilson shook his head, "I'm not going to a strip joint House," he said. "I think its better if tonight I just stay at your place, if Bonnie sees me like this she's going to freak," he said. _

_  
"Why shouldn't she? She hates me anyway," House shook his head knowing that all of Wilson's wives hated him. He could really have cared less though. _

_Wilson looked at his friend suddenly, "Heads up!" he said as one of the batters on the other team hit a fly ball. He noticed it was heading in their direction. House was quick to take his glove out and he climbed on the seat in front of him and held his hand out. The ball landed right in his glove and House grinned. "I should have been into sports," he said laughing a bit._

__

Wilson cheered along with the rest of the crowd. House had a hugh smile on his face and he was holding the ball in the air waving it at the camera's. "Oh crap," Wilson said suddenly and House looked at him wondering what he could possibly be worried about.

"What?" House asked raising his eyebrows. "This day couldn't be better, we caught a fly ball, we're skipping out on your wives lunch date…" he started.

_"House, we skipped work also," Wilson reminded him, "Cuddy's going to have our heads for this," he said. _

_  
House laughed suddenly, "Oh yeah, she'd fire us, two department heads. Besides, its not like she watches baseball anyway," House put his arm around his friend. "Relax for a change!" House gave Wilson a noogie and Wilson backed off wondering just how drunk his friend really was. _

_After the game Wilson had went to use the restroom. House came back and had a grin on his face, "What are you smiling about?" Wilson wasn't used to seeing his friend smile. _

"_Gotcha something," House said and tossed Wilson a baseball. _

_Wilson stared at it; the baseball had an autograph from a few of the Yankees. "I got it while you were in line," he said grinning, "Read the back," he said. _

_  
Wilson looked at the back, he was trying not to get all sentimental in front of his friend because he knew House would tease him about it if he did. The back of the baseball said __**To James, don't worry about getting caught; the Yanks have your back. Derek Jeder. **_

_Wilson looked at the ball and laughed. "House I…." he looked at his friend and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Thanks," he said smiling. _

_That afternoon they went back to work, and naturally they never got caught, but Wilson kept the baseball in his office. He had it framed and everything. He knew he would never forget that day. _

Wilson sighed as he sat in Cuddy's office listening to her explain what was going to happen to his friend next. "Amputation…" Wilson whispered quietly. Wilson thought of the baseball game that day and he knew they might not have an opportunity like that for a long time now.

"I'm sorry James," she said. Her own voice was choked up. Wilson could tell she wished there was more she could do, but there just wasn't. Wilson nodded at her, "Your doing all you can Lisa," he said quietly and gripped her hand. "I have to go see him." He said and stood up. Lisa nodded and sat in her office. Once Wilson left, she put her hands to her face and cried.


	4. Alternatives

Wilson took a breath as he headed towards House's room. He had no idea what to say to his best friend. He hated that feeling. House could loose his leg, he was going to loose his leg, there was no other way back unless House thought of something himself. Wilson knew House had to be thinking hard about everything. Wilson knew House was probably wondering what his life was going to be like, would he get a prosthetic leg? Wilson really had no idea what the heck he would say to his friend about all this when he walked in the room. House always told him he had a gift, but today…Wilson felt like that gift of his went out the window.

Wilson was standing outside House's door now and he took another breath before he entered. Stacy wasn't there and he figured she went to give House some time to himself to take in the news. Wilson wasn't going to allow House to be alone not even for a moment. He would wait until Stacy came back if he had to. He knew she had to take in all this herself as well.

"Hey," Wilson forced a smile as he entered House's room. He glanced at his friend to see how he was doing. Wilson could tell he looked awful. House's face looked like a ghost, or at least, what a ghost would look like if he was alive and just received a horrible fact about his life. House just didn't look like the same person. He was staring off into space, he barely noticed Wilson walk into the room with him. The monitors were blinking and beeping annoyingly reminding them both that House was stuck there probably for a while. A long while. House looked a bit pale and Wilson was worried about that. He wondered if his friend had anything to eat and he looked off to the side and noticed his lunch tray was still full.

Wilson grabbed at chair and sat next to his friend. The two of them said nothing for a while. Wilson didn't really know what to say at first. They just looked at each other for a long time and Wilson finally sighed, "How are you?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question and that he would probably be called an idiot for even asking it. "I mean, how are you handling everything?" he knew it wasn't like House would tell him or anything like that, but still, he knew that his friend needed to attempt to talk about it.

"How am I handling everything? Are you serious?" House asked with a smirk. He almost laughed at Wilson's question. "Is this a trick question?" he asked.

Wilson only shrugged. "Well not exactly," he said. "I mean, you just found out that…" Wilson sighed, "You're going to loose your leg, I'm just worried Greg…" he said using House's first name. They only did that if it was a serious conversation and this definitely was.

Wilson sighed, there was so much he wanted to say but nothing seemed to come to his voice when he went to speak. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can get me a new leg," House said smirking at his friend, "You can not worry and go back to your wife, I'll be fine," House said.

Wilson cringed. His wife, they hadn't even spoken since the honeymoon. Things were not exactly great right now and he didn't want to tell that to House. "Yeah, well, I'll just stay here if it's all the same," Wilson said with a shrug.

House nodded. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want Wilson to leave, but he didn't want to start talking about his feelings either. He wasn't into that and Wilson knew that. Wilson had tried to get him to talk, but he didn't, and Wilson knew House wouldn't unless he was the one who wanted to. Wilson wasn't going to push it. He just stayed by his friend and sat there in silence just being there for him. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"I'm not loosing the leg," House said matter of factly. Wilson stared back at him, "What?" he asked, "House, you heard Cuddy and Stacy…you have to…." Wilson was interrupted. "You didn't hear me Jimmy, I'm not loosing the leg," he said to his friend.

Wilson sighed knowing this would be harder then he thought, with House being in denile and everything happening so fast. Stacy and Cuddy walked in at that moment, "We have you set up for surgery tomorrow morning…" Cuddy started to say. House shook his head. "No," he said.

Stacy went over to him and gripped his hand, "Greg, there really isn't much of a choice here," she said, "Its either do the surgery or die," he said.

"No, there's something else," he looked at Cuddy seriously. "You can take out the dead muscle," House explained.

Cuddy shook her head, "House, the complications of that after surgery could cost you your life!" she said to him. "We can't just go in there remove the dead muscle, the pain ALONE will kill you," she said.

"Not necessarily," he said, "I'll survive the pain," he told her, "Bypass the dead muscle and my leg will be restored," he snapped at her again.

"You could go into cardiac arrest! You could…" Cuddy argued the point but House waved a hand at her, "Do it," he said irritated.

Wilson knew his friend was taking a chance, though he wasn't sure what to say about it. Nothing he could say would change House's mind, and he knew that. He knew that even if he tried, House was dead set on removing the dead muscle.

Stacy shook her head, she was beginning to get so frustrated she couldn't say anything at the moment, "I'm going to get some coffee," Stacy said and left abruptly.

Cuddy sat next to House and sighed, "We'll do it, but you realize the risks," she said.

"I know the risks," House told her, "You're in the clear, schedule the surgery for tomorrow," he said. Cuddy nodded and left to go after Stacy.

"Quit looking at me like that," House said and Wilson who was staring off into space tilted his head a little.

"Well I can't help it exactly, House, your committing suicide by doing this, you know that, right?" James asked.

House sighed, "Removing the dead muscle could restore my leg again," House told him. "I can't, no, I won't go through life without my leg."

"It's a dambed leg House," James said shaking his head. "What about the people who care for you? What about Stacy? What about…me?"

"Oh come on, if something happens, you'll be fine, and Stacy will have you to look after her," he said snickering a bit. House knew Wilson always needed needy, so this would be perfect for him.

Wilson sighed, "I don't like this," he said honestly. "I don't like you risking your life like its nothing."

"It's not a matter of what you like or dislike," House said. "I need my leg, my leg needs me, simple as that, we kinda…have a bond for eachother," House joked.

Wilson glared at him unable to comprehend his joking around right at the moment. "I'll see you tomorrow House," he said getting up to leave. Wilson couldn't seem to handle House's behavior right at the moment.

House nodded, "See you tomorrow Wilson," he said and watched as Wilson fled the room.

Wilson was furious, that night he went back to his place, and of course his wife hadn't called yet. He knew she was still on the honeymoon. Wilson sighed and decided to drink a little that night, yep, it felt good. Here he was risking his marriage for his best friend and House had a death wish.

The next morning Wilson went into House's room again before the surgery. Stacy wasn't there yet and Wilson guessed she was with Cuddy discussing the surgery. Wilson sighed and sat down next to his friend, "Morning," he said.

House nodded, "Morning," he said back.

Wilson looked serious for a moment, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. "It's just, with everything going the way it is…I'd rather you didn't risk your life, but I understand, I don't know how I'd be able to handle loosing my leg either," Wilson was being completely honest.

House glanced at his friend and smiled a bit, "I knew you'd come around Jimmy Boy," he said. He grew serious for a moment, "Look, I'll be fine, I promise," House said.

"I'll be here when you wake up," Wilson said and gripped House's hand.

House didn't say anything for a moment, he just held onto Wilson's hand and he stared at his friend, "I'll never understand why, but thanks," House said looking serious also. He never got what drew Wilson to him, why Wilson stayed his friend after everything that he'd done. House gripped Wilson's hand again and that seemed enough for Wilson. Wilson knew that House wouldn't say much more then that, but then, he didn't really need him too. He just wanted House to know that he'd be there when he woke up. House understood that and just that alone made Wilson happy.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

**Okay, so it took me FOREVER to write this. I've had major writers block. I hope this chapter is good, I wrote a section of it at a time hoping I'd get ideas. I plan on writing more stories after this one, or even while writing this one, and OMG what a season fnale. I know its been done hundreds of time but I plan on doing my own take of what will happen in season 5 soon. Anyway, I hope this is good, please give me feedbacks, and also if I got any of the doctor's stuff wrong please let me know. I did my research and I watched the episode, but I'm not perfect. Please let me know with positive feedback. Thanks. **** I will correct errors if they are spotted since I don't have a beta reader. **


	5. House's Coma

The night of House's surgery was the longest night in Wilson's life. He knew that House's plan most likely would work, but he also knew his friend could wake up in some serious pain the next day from it. House knew the complications from everything. The surgery seemed to take forever. Wilson had visited Stacy a few times and sat with her while House was going through it. The two didn't say much to each other, they both had different views on how this should be handled, but Wilson made it clear that he was there for Stacy should something happen. Stacy had appreciated that and hugged him for saying it.

Wilson was sleeping in one of the chairs in the waiting room while House was in surgery. Cuddy had come out and told Stacy that the surgery was over and House was not awake yet. Wilson nodded at Stacy and told her to go visit first obviously.

Shortly after Stacy visited House woke up and was in agonizing pain just as predicted. Wilson could hear House yelling all the way from his office. Wilson finally opened his door and he saw Stacy walking out looking upset. He had heard House screaming about the morphine. Wilson closed his eyes trying not to picture his friend in so much pain. Wilson passed Stacy and Cuddy talking about something but Wilson ignored it and went straight into House's room.

"House…" Wilson said softly he sat next to House's bed.

House looked at Wilson. The pain was evident. Wilson flinched just looking at him. House's eyes were bloodshot, and he was gripping the side of the bed as if it were all he had to hold onto. Wilson wanted to make sure that House knew he had more then a bed to hold onto.

"God House….we can't up the morphine, it could kill you," Wilson said seriously and he gripped House's hand. "How bad?" he asked quietly.

"Bad," House said near in tears. Wilson didn't know what to do at first, this was the first time he'd seen his friend in tears about anything.

"We'll get you something to fix this," Wilson said quietly. He didn't know what yet, but they had to do something. Wilson couldn't just sit there and watch his friend suffer like this.

House reached out and gripped Wilson's hand. Wilson took that by surprise also. He wouldn't have expected that from House. "It'll be alright Greg," Wilson said seriously using House's first name. House simply nodded and glanced over at Stacy and Cuddy. "I think she's trying to get you more meds," Wilson said hoping that was true.

House nodded and cried out in pain again. "Damit…" he muttered gripping Wilson's hand even harder.

Wilson was doing his best not to break down and loose it. He wanted to do something so badly but there was nothing he could do without Cuddy or Stacy's permission. He wasn't House's doctor and he wasn't a proxy. He couldn't sit by and let his friend stay in agonizing pain like this.

"I'll see if I can get you a sedative at least," Wilson said and House nodded in thanks.

Wilson was able to get a sedative and that helped House at least sleep for a little while, but not long because the pain was just too much for him to handle. Wilson was terrified that House wouldn't be able to survive most of the pain. He knew House was a fighter though. Wilson went home that night trying to assure himself that his best friend would still be there in the morning.

The next morning Wilson woke up early and headed to the hospital right away. When he got there he saw people running around near House's room and he wondered what was going on.

Wilson quickly ran over and saw Cuddy leaving House's room looking a bit upset. The nurse's also looked a bit worried and everything was just sort of moving in slow motion. Wilson pulled Cuddy aside for a minute, "What happened? Are you okay? Is House okay? Did something happen?" he asked figuring it had to do with House.

Cuddy sighed and put a hand on Wilson's shoulder, "House went into cardiac arrest," she explained. "He told one of the nurses that he needed a dose of calcium glutinate, but it was too late, he already went into cardiac arrest," Cuddy said. Wilson could see in her eyes that she looked exhausted.

Wilson sighed, "So, he's alright now though, right?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Cuddy nodded, "Yes," she said. "He's still in pain, but he's alright, he asked that we put him in a chemically induced coma so he could sleep through most of the pain," she said knowing this would worry Wilson. "He's still refusing to amputate," she sighed.

Wilson shook his head. House was being so stubborn about all this. Wilson was trying to understand everything that was happening, but he couldn't. He understood that House didn't want to loose his leg, but at the same time he was risking his life for a leg. It infuriated him. Still though, Wilson was trying to see things from his friend's point of view. He had to be honest with himself if it was his leg, he would be doing the same thing.

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck nervously again and he walked into House's room, "Welcome back," he said quietly to his friend as he sat down.

House glanced over at Wilson but didn't say anything to him for a moment. The pain was obvious, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Wilson whispered. "I mean, I can understand not wanting to amputate, I wouldn't want that either, but is this any better?" Wilson asked trying to be reasonable.

House closed his eyes not wanting to hear it at the moment. He sighed and took a breath, "They're going to….put me into a chemically….induced coma…" House explained and Wilson nodded.

"I heard," Wilson said. "Try not to talk if it takes too much out of you," he said to his friend. "Do you want me to be there?" he asked.

House nodded, "Yes," he said.

Wilson squeezed House's hand in reassurance that he would be there before they put his friend under. A few hours went by and Wilson was walking towards House's room. He saw Stacy and Cuddy talking about something outside.

Wilson overheard something about a middle ground though he wasn't sure what they were talking about. They had stopped talking by the time he reached them. "How is he?" he asked as if that wasn't an obvious question.

"He's ready to be put out," Cuddy said, "The pain is becoming too much for him," she sighed.

Wilson nodded knowing that would happen. Stacy gripped Wilson's hand, "You go in first, I'll be there in a minute," she said and Wilson nodded, "Thanks." He said.

Wilson slowly entered his friends room and he was trying not to look too worried. "You better practice your golf swing," Wilson said rubbing the back of his neck again. He often did that when he was nervous about something.

House snickered a little, "Yeah right, last time I checked you were the one who needed practice," House smiled a little at him.

Wilson gripped House's hand and House squeezed back, "Thanks for being here," he said quietly.

Wilson was surprised. He didn't expect to hear that from his friend, not by a long shot. Wilson got choked up a bit because it was one of the nicest things he heard House say to him. He just nodded, "Anytime," he said. "Good luck Greg," he gave his hand one more squeeze as Stacy entered. Wilson slowly left and he forced a smile at Stacy and Cuddy as they both went in to honor House's wishes. Wilson sighed as he walked back to his office. He just hoped this plan would work and that House would be alright as he hoped he would be. Otherwise Wilson wasn't sure what he would do without his friend. Wilson went into his office to think and pray that things would turn out okay for him.


	6. Disappointment and Consequences

Wilson wasn't always a pacer. This time though, he had every reason to pace. It had been a day and House was still under. Wilson could barely concentrate on work so he went home for a little while to try and relax. When he arrived his wife was there. Wilson sighed knowing he was in deep for this. Wilson didn't even feel like discussing things with his wife now, not when House was in a coma. Wilson had visited him a few times before finally deciding to go home. He let Stacy stay with him mostly, of course, Wilson had no idea what Stacy was planning on doing.

"So glad you could join me," Julie said sarcastically to Wilson. Wilson sighed knowing she was going to be in a bad mood, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this though.

"Not now Julie," he said quietly. "I need to go to bed," he told her. He hadn't slept nearly the whole time because he was worried about House. He wasn't sure he could sleep now but he brought something to sedate him.

Julie sighed, "James, I didn't picture our marriage starting out this way," she said to him. "I love you, I just want to be with you," she said.

Wilson glanced up at her and he sighed also, he went over to her and held her, "I know, I'm sorry," he said. "House is just….its bad Julie, we don't even know if he'll make it," he told her. Wilson knew he looked like a wreck.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Wilson explained what was going on with House's leg. How they did the MRI, they thought they would need to amputate, but House refused, so they put him in a coma and now they were waiting it out. Julie, for the first time looked a little sympathetic and she held him, "He'll be fine, you know House," she said trying to sooth her husband.

Wilson nodded, "Yeah," he said. "I hope so," his voice was choked up.

Julie smiled a little, "I'm sorry if I was rough on you during our honeymoon, its just, well, it was our honeymoon, and I was disappointed," she said, "I know I should have been there for you more," she added.

Wilson held her and tried to smile, "Its alright, I'm sorry I left the way I did," Wilson said and kissed her, "I do love you and I'm anxious to start our life together, but right now I'm worried about my best friend," he explained, "House has been my best friend since college," he added reminding her of that.

She nodded, "I know," she said. "James, he'll be alright," she said trying to assure him.

"Thanks," Wilson smiled and kissed her passionately.

At that moment the phone rang, Wilson picked up thinking it might be the hospital, "Wilson," he said.

"You need to come…" a small voice said on the other line.

"House? You're awake?" Wilson was surprised. He had woken from the coma? Why didn't anyone call him? House sounded awful and Wilson was terrified suddenly.

"W-What do you mean?" Wilson asked him. "House, what's going on?"

"Stacy…did something…." House said, his voice sounded near in tears and it scared Wilson more then anything he heard in his life.

"I'm coming right over," Wilson said and hung up. He looked at Julie apologetically "Something's wrong, something's seriously wrong," Wilson said to her rubbing her shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm not angry, you should go," she said to him, "James? When this is over, I want a real honeymoon," she kissed him and he nodded, "Thanks," he said and he took off.

Wilson was afraid to go to the hospital, he was afraid that something happened, obviously House was still alive and that was a good sign, but Wilson knew there was more too it then that. Wilson drove his car as fast as he could and he ran to House's room. He saw Stacy outside of the room crying. Normally Wilson would have went over to her and held her asking her what was wrong, but he needed to see House first. His friend sounded so distraught it scared him.

Wilson walked into House's room and he looked at his friend. The monitors were beeping like normal yet House looked as though he was in pain.

"House, your alright? I mean, besides the obvious…" Wilson said quietly. "What happened?" he asked walking over and taking his friends hand.

It was then when House went into detail. Wilson never would have thought to this day that he would have seen his best friend cry like this, but he did. A tear fell down House's cheek as he told Wilson what Stacy had done. She betrayed him and did everything he asked her not to do.

Wilson was furious. What right did she have to call an operation on his leg? Wilson knew she was his proxy, but that gave her no right to go behind his back and do this! Wilson's face was fuming and House could see it. House flinched a bit as his leg started to hurt again, "I won't be able to walk…" House said sounding terrified, "She might as well have amputated," he said. "I'm a cripple…" House said and his voice got choked up. "For the rest of my life, that's who I'll be," he looked away and another tear fell. Wilson knew he would never forget the day he saw Greg House cry even if it was only one tear.

House knew he was exaggerating a bit, but still, Wilson knew that he was right. He never would be able to walk right on it again. Wilson knew his friend would be in pain the rest of his life. No more golf games, no more baseball, no nothing…Wilson suddenly became furious. She had no right to do this! "I'll be right back," he said to House squeezing his friends hand. House nodded and then looked away.

Wilson walked outside, if Stacy was a guy he would have pounded her. Wilson would never hit a girl though he was furious enough to yell. He stared at Stacy and Cuddy. Stacy looked miserable as well and it was obvious she didn't understand the outcome of the surgery. "How could you do that to him?" Wilson asked shaking his head, "What right did you have?!" he yelled. Wilson knew he was getting out of control but he didn't care. They didn't see House a minute ago as he realized he was going to be a cripple the rest of his life. "How could you?" he asked getting choked up himself. He sat down.

"James, you can't blame Stacy," Lisa said, "She didn't know this would happen, she was trying to save his life, he most likely would have died in that coma," Cuddy said.

Wilson shook his head, "If he had died it would have been **his **decision!" Wilson said, "Look, its not like I agree with it, but you had NO right to step in like this," Wilson was so furious his face was red.

Stacy stared at James, "Good, yelling is such a good way to handle this James," she said angrily. Stacy had tears in her eyes, "You think I wanted to hurt him? You think that I wanted him to be crippled?" Stacy shook her head. "Thanks for having such nice thoughts about me," she said. "I'm so glad you realize how much I care for Greg," she was obviously being sarcastic.

Cuddy decided to step in, "Look, we can continue bickering like four year olds and leave Greg in that hospital room by himself, or you can go visit him James," Cuddy said. "I think he needs a friend now, and while I know he appreciates what your trying to do, this isn't helping, anyone," Cuddy said.

Wilson sighed knowing she was right. It wasn't like yelling at Stacy was going to change anything. Wilson shook his head, "I just can't believe you went along with this," Wilson said to Cuddy and then he walked back into House's room.

For a long time they just sat there. Wilson was holding House's hand, and House actually let him. Wilson was surprised but he didn't say anything. He knew there was nothing that needed to be said. Wilson sighed and continued to rub his friends hand and he sat there. That evening he asked for a bed, so that he could sleep in the room with House as well. He was not going to leave his friend alone and he knew Stacy wouldn't come right now. House had already told her how he felt.


End file.
